The invention concerns a grab for a toy crane, said grab having two two-armed levers adapted to grip an object by mutual movement above their axis of rotation, said levers being hinged at at least two places along their axis of rotation.
The DE Patent 833 169 discloses such a grab which is suspended from a crane arm in two separate cords. The grab can be raised and lowered with operating means on the crane with simultaneous rolling up or rolling out of both cords, and the grab can be closed or opened by shortening or extending one of the cords with respect to the other. This known grab requires a separate cord for its opening/closing function and cannot therefore be retained in a closed state without this separate cord.
Also U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,854 shows such a crane grab, but whose jaws have suspension points outside their common pivot shaft, and the jaws are connected in these points with a common, carrying cord. Another cord is connected with the pivot shaft, and the jaws of the grab can be opened and closed by different pull in these cords. However, the jaws of the grab have no mutually intersecting parts like in the present invention.
GB 619 367 shows a toy crane with a grab whose parts intersect each other in a common fulcrum, and these parts are just hinged in this single fulcrum.